


The Keycard

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Insecurity, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Milo was intrigued when the challenger endorsed by the Champion slips him her hotel keycard. He knows where this will lead but he didn't realize that it would completely change the way he saw himself.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Keycard

**Author's Note:**

> The ages are changed so that it's not underage. So, in this series, Pokemon trainers are 18 when they set out. NOT 10. I don't do underage.

****

It didn’t take long for Milo to realize that he was no match for Arden.

She seemed docile enough. Ponytail of chestnut brown hair pulled high atop her head, a set of big blue eyes that glinted in the lights of the stadium and just a simple, unassuming smile on her lips. Milo had no idea what he was in for until she released her Vulpix onto the battlefield. Not even her starter pokemon, which is what most beginner challengers did, even when it was a grass type. 

But it was the Vulpix’s incinerate that made him realize just what kind of contender he was dealing with. He stood no chance against a fire pokemon that strong. She had definitely spent a lot of time in the Wilds before coming to the gym, which explained why she was one of the last of the batch. 

And she could Dyamax. 

He knew he was screwed from the beginning but enjoyed the battle nonetheless. The knowing sparkle in her eyes was enough to have him feeling a little overwhelmed. She didn’t use anything else on her line-up; she didn’t need to. She made swift work of both of his pokemon. 

With a smile, he congratulated her and awarded her with her first badge. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed being the first gym leader. He got to see some of the greatest trainers of their time when they were fresh and naive. When you get to this point, you could tell when someone had great promise and this young woman was just that kind of trainer. 

Then again, to get an endorsement from the Champion...he expected as much. Though, that being said, the Champion’s brother, Hop, hadn’t shown nearly as much potential as her. 

As they shook hands, he was shocked to feel something in her hand. He tried not to show his surprise but the almost devious smile on her face sent a weird pang through his stomach. He didn’t look at the thing she had passed until he walked off the field and into the hallway that lead to his dressing room. 

It was a hotel keycard with the message, ‘11pm’, written onto the side. He felt his face flush brightly as he looked at it, pausing in the hallway to process. Sure, he wasn’t stupid or naive to think he wasn’t attractive but...to be so blunt. He had yet to turn so red because of a simple card before. 

As he went through the last few battles of the day, he thought about that card the whole time. His mind was completely elsewhere but that didn’t matter. The last few challengers were nothing akin to her. They were either weak or too green to know about type advantages. He didn’t have to work too hard for many of the other competitors. 

When he went home, he was still thinking about the hard outline of the card in his pocket. Should he? It was an odd thing to think about. She was young, barely 18, but he was older and wiser. He should be a good example and just ignore the invitation. Obviously. 

So, why was he standing in front of the hotel at 10:45 at night, staring at the doors. He had changed out of his uniform and was standing there in denim jeans and a button-up shirt that was green plaid. His heart was pounding as he stood there in the deserted street staring at the doors, wondering why he was there. 

He could always turn away. He could go back home and forget this ever happened. It could be a funny memory of something that happened. 

Shaking his head, he went into the lobby of the hotel. The empty desk was a small gift as he walks to the stairs. He assumed that would be the best way to stay incognito in this instance. Looking at the card, he saw the room number and went up to the third floor. He glanced around the hallway, which was thankfully empty, before going down to the door. 

That common hotel smell invaded his senses as he stood in front of the door. He had the card. He could open the door. That just seemed so...forward. 

More forward than handing someone you just battled a key card? 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to knock. 

The few seconds that he stood there seemed like forever. His heart was loud in his chest and he could hear the blood churning in his ears. He should go. He needed to stay. It was too late to go back now. Point of no return… 

The door opened. 

He held his breath as a thousand things passed through his mind. But there she was, in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair still up. The smell of shower mist wafted out but she must have dried her hair because she was pristine. Her blue eyes glittered in the dim light of the hallway as she smiled up at him. He was a good head and a half taller than her and at least two of her wide. 

“You came,” Arden said, a slow, deliberate smile crossing her lips. He stared at those lips for too long as she showed a little teeth. “Come in.” 

She stepped back and opened the door to allow his wide body through. He stepped inside, trying desperately to not show his anxiety. He wanted to say something, be coy, be suave but his throat was too tight. 

He turns to look at her as she locks the door and turns to face him. “You look nervous,” she observes gently, taking a step forward. Her hands reached out and his skin tingled as she placed them on his shoulders. “It was a toss-up to invite you here. I actually thought you wouldn’t come, if I’m being honest.” 

His hands come up to cover hers as they ran down his chest. A line of hot fire followed as she feels out the contours of his muscles. “I don’t usually do this sort of thing,” he finally admits, glad his voice wasn’t shaking like his hands were. 

Her smile is sympathetic. “I figured,” she hums, tucking her fingers into the loops of his jeans and pulling his hips flush to hers. He jolts and gasped a little, big hands going to her shoulders. This was always the problem; he was just so much bigger than most people. He was tall and broad and strong. It would be so easy to hurt her. “I just couldn’t pass up the chance.” 

She takes his hand and presses his palm to her cheek. He feels nervous as she kisses his wrist. He tries to pull his hand away but with a strength he hadn’t expected, she kept him still. 

“What are you afraid of?” she asks, looking up with knowing eyes. “You came knowing full well what this was going to be. Why are you afraid?” 

She was the first person to actually ask him. Sure, he knew his past partners had had their thoughts but they had given up before asking. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he admits, enjoying the way she leaned her head into his hand. 

The woman tilts her head back and laughs. The sound wasn’t spiteful or mean, just...amused. “Hurt me?” she asked, wiping a tear away when she was done. “Please, you couldn’t hurt me even if you tried. Besides, I want to know what these big hands can do.” 

Her blunt answer made him flush. He looked at his hand, nearly taking up the entirety of her head and made a sudden decision. Gently, but deliberately, he cups her face and leans down. With a sigh of delight, she meets him halfway, nearly on tiptoes. 

Her kiss his hot and heavy. It makes his head fuzzy for a moment as relief and happiness flashes through his system. It had been a long time since he had kissed...anyone, honestly. He was so busy being a gym leader, especially at the beginning of the challenge that he hardly took time for himself. 

Her tongue is molten as it demands admittance and he happily obliges. Her hands dug into his peach hair as he moves his hands down to her shirt. It was almost autopilot as he quickly pulls the garment up and over her head. A few seams popped with the power of his tug but she was flushed and very amused. 

He reaches down and picks her up under her thighs so that her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She wasn’t wearing anything under her shirt so he had full access to her breasts, which were small and perky. He turned so he could walk her over to the bed as he hefted her a little more so he could trap one of her nipples with his teeth. 

She gasps, arching her back and tugging at his hair a little in pleasure. Laving her nipple, he slowly walks her over to the bed and finally deposits her there. She bounces a little but doesn’t stay still very long before her hands are unbuttoning his shirt. He shucks the shirt off while she is taking a moment to admire his strong muscles and it makes him flush. 

Her hands are on his belt so suddenly it has him looking down in shock. It clinks a little as she works the button and zipper down. She was a woman on a mission and once his pants were loose she runs a hand down the front of his underwear. He bites the inside of his lip to cut off the embarrassing sound that was about to escape his mouth as she palms his erection. 

She licks her lips as she slowly pulls the waistband of his briefs down to reveal him completely. He can’t help but feel proud when she stares at him with a delicious mixture of awe and hunger. His breath comes out in a hiss as her hand wraps around his length and strokes from tip to base, testing the waters. 

He is captivated as her small hand can barely wrap around him completely. It made the next part that much more alluring as she leaned forward. He suddenly wished he had something to hold onto as her mouth wrapped around his substantial head. His insides curl as she sucks, twirling her tongue around the tip. 

Milo couldn’t help but pant as she started to bob her head to take more of his length. Her tongue undulated pleasantly as she did, running across the base of his cock with such talent it had him seeing stars. His hands fumble for a moment before he finally places one on the back of her head. Her hum of appreciation tingled through every part of him as she didn’t stop. 

His fingers found the hair tie and gently pulled it out so that her hair cascaded down around her face. Tenderly, he pulled all of it up in his hand so that it wouldn’t be in her face. She pulls away for a moment and looked up at him. Her lips were a little swollen from kissing and...other things and her pupils were blown wide in arousal. 

“You can be rough with me, Milo,” she tells him, hand still working the base of his cock. It was very distracting but he tried to focus. “Come on, Milo, make me choke on your big dick.” 

The words were said with all the confidence in the world and it made his length get impossibly harder. He feels nervous as she opens her mouth to suck on him again. As she does he tightened his hand on her hair and starts pushing. She is compliant and follows the pressure down until she can’t go any further. Her mouth is stretched wide with the girth of him and she squeezes her eyes closed. He assumes at first that it’s pain but when he pulls her back, she moans in disappointment. 

Confident, he starts a steady rhythm of bobbing her head up and down on his length. She eggs him on by fondling his sack, stroking the base of him and clawing at his hips with her hands. He could feel the climax starting to grow in his core so he sped up, enjoying how easily she followed his motions and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. 

“I-I’m close,” he whispers, trying to be polite. The tingle was starting to build and she was doing nothing but moaning around his length as if letting him know that it was okay. He places both hands on the back of her head as he feels it coming and easily shoves her down until the head of his dick is in the back of her throat. He moans in abject pleasure, as the back of her throat pulses and she drinks everything he spills into her. 

He pulled away after a moment, allowing her to pull back and take a gasp of air. His legs were jelly as he quickly gets rid of his pants and underwear. She easily discards hers as well and scoots up across the bed. He admires her for a moment as he crawls onto the bed after her. 

She was lean muscle with a slight hint of abs in her delicate stomach. She had curved hips and long legs that looked very strong from all the walking she did as a trainer. He runs a large hand up her leg, easily spreading them. Her breath hitches in appreciation as he tosses both legs over his shoulders. She seems to hold her breath as he leans forward, slowly. 

Arden’s voice is desperate as she throws her head back and moans when his tongue makes contact with her clit. He would need a moment for his erection to come back but he knew the best way to do that was to drown in her. She smelled so sweet as he tortured her with his mouth. Her sounds were just as cloying as she dug her fingers into his hair to keep him there. 

“Oh fuck, Milo,” she gasped as he pressed one large digit into her. She is tight and so hot as he fucks her with one finger. Her body wiggles and writhes under his ministrations and it only made him that much more eager. He hadn’t fucked someone in a long time and he was looking forward to burying himself in her. 

Pulling away for a moment, he looks up at him from between her legs and feels his dick twitch. Her face was flushed, her pink mouth open in ecstasy, brown hair sticking to her forehead with sweat and he knows he won’t need much longer. Easing another finger into her, she clenches on his hair desperately but doesn’t show any signs of pain. 

She pushes down on his fingers in wonton need as she shudders and gasped in obvious orgasm. He feels an unfamiliar smirk sneak across his face as he pulls away and moves up her body. Her knees go up and out to accommodate his substantial mass but she pulls him down into a kiss that has him seeing stars. 

“Fuck me,” she practically begs, locking her legs around his waist. He was already positioned so he sinks into her slowly. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as he was completely enveloped in her hot, velvety warmth. He was panting with the strength it took not to just sink completely into her. His girth was still much more than two fingers would ever prepare someone for so he took the time. “God, please, Milo!” 

Her voice had taken on a husky tone and she was arching into him, desperately trying to get him to go faster. His hands were iron on her waist as he sat up a bit to watch his length disappear into her body. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he gave a few thrusts of his hips to test the waters but she was keening desperately. 

He kept his hands on her hips so she didn’t move and pulled back. She shivered at the drag of his heavy cock inside her. Just as he was almost completely pulled out, he drove forward with almost bruising force. Her eyes widen a little but she gives a shuddered whine of appreciation as he starts a fast, hard rhythm. She tries to meet him but his hand was unforgiving and he enjoyed the way she clawed at his shoulders in abject pleasure. 

She arched in orgasm at one point, baring her beautiful, long neck to him and the moment got the best of him as he reached out to wrap one hand around it. Her choked noise was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard as her eyes were half hooded. He tightened his grip experimentally and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. It didn’t stop the way she tried to meet his thrusts or the way her hands dug at him to get him closer. 

Arden’s body bowed up in climax again and he pulled away. She nearly screamed in disappointment until he was flipping her over. The noise turned into a yelp of shock as he just manhandled her into the new position. Both hands at her hip, he rammed back into her with enough force to jolt her body off of her hands so that her face was in the bed. 

“Y-Yeah,” she pants, gripping the sheet under her desperately. “Oh fuck, Milo, just like that.” 

Encouraged by her begging, he continues the bruising pace that is loud with the sound of slapping skin and her neverending pleas. She slowly gets back up onto her arms and pushes back into his movements, causing him to moan in pleasure. Reaching out, he grabs a fistfull of her hair and pulls. Her back arches beautifully and her choked gasp was music to his ears. 

“M-Milo,” she gets out, face flushed and body shivering with the onslaught. A mixture of a scream and gasp escapes her when his free hand comes down on her ass. “A-Ah, more!” 

He smacks the other side of her ass and pulls on her hair a little tighter. “You like that?” he’s shocked to hear himself say, leaning down to kiss the back of her shoulder. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” she nearly whimpers, tears in the corners of her eyes. “Don’t stop!” 

He pulls her head to the side and covers her neck with nips and marks. His rhythm had stopped and he was fully seated inside of her; he rocked back and forth, needing a little moment to keep himself from coming right there. He runs his hand up under her body and pinches at her nipples. “Want me to keep going?” he whispers, low and husky. He was full of confidence from this little escapade and enjoyed the way she melted under his hands. 

“Milo, please!” she whimpers, pushing back against his dick. She was soaking wet and squeezing around him in such a tantalizing way. 

He pulled away and sat down next to her. “Then get on,” he points at his lap. 

She doesn’t hesitate to climb onto his lap and sit right on his dick again. Her pace is fast, desperate and needy as she uses his shoulders as leverage to fuck herself on his cock. He pants from the new position and knows it won’t be long before he finally couldn't hold back. He feels it starting to build and wraps his arms around her to guide her faster. 

“Arden, fuck, I’m close,” he whispers, groaning when she pulls away. He isn’t left alone for long before her mouth is around him again. She strokes him with her hand and bobs her head furiously until he tightens and spills into her mouth for the second time tonight. “Oh fuck.” 

She pulls away after swallowing and he gently grabs her to pull her into bed beside him. Her skin was flushed, her chest heaving but she looked properly debauched. She was sweaty and her eyes were closed as she cuddled up against his side cutely. 

They sit there and bask in the afterglow for a few moments before she sits up on her elbow and looks at him. “I’m glad you came,” she smirks, the double meaning to the phrase coming right through. 

He laughs, reaching up to push some sweaty hair from her eyes. “Yeah, me too,” he admits, leaning up to kiss her gently. To be honest, he wasn’t sure where they went from there. “I guess I should go now. It wouldn’t be good to get caught coming out of your room tomorrow morning.” 

“Walk of shame,” she laughs, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She stretched out a little before looking back at him. “I’m not kicking you out, you know? You can stay and wake up early if you want.” 

He shakes his head. “No, I’d get too comfortable,” he chuckles, standing up to grab his clothing. “Are you moving on in the morning?” 

She lounges on the bed comfortably and nods. “Yeah, I’ve got another badge to get,” she shrugs, looking up at him from under her lashes. “But…you never know...I could need to do something here in the future.” 

He pauses and looks at her, curious. “Yeah, well if you’re ever back in town...we should do this again?” it comes out more like a question than a statement. 

“Definitely,” she smiles, standing up as he finished getting dressed. She brushes his hair down with her hands and leans up for one last kiss. It was obviously a good-bye kiss, his least favorite, but he understood. He had been her at one time; always on the road to the next battle and next badge. This was the nature of their life and he respected her for it. 

“Good night and good luck, Arden,” he smiles, going to the door. 

“Good night, Milo,” she returns, disappearing as the door closed behind him quietly. 


End file.
